A bagged spring production machine is used for gradually packaging single independent spring into a cloth bag. At present, in the bagged spring production machine, it is desirable to specially design a spring feed mechanism and a spring compression mechanism to flatten the spring, and then the flattened spring is pushed into the cloth bag for packaging, wherein the present bagged spring production machine has the defects of complicated entire structural design, huge volume, instable conveying and low efficiency, and is difficult to satisfy the requirements of automation and large-scale mass production.